What Reid Is Really Afraid Of
by RadiatePositiveVibes
Summary: Morgan was never bothered by Reid's fear of the dark, But lately..It's been getting worse.


Morgan never pushed Reid on the topic of his fear of the dark.

If anything, he was the most supportive he could be, he left the hall light on and left the door cracked, even got nightlights to plug in for the bathrooms and kitchen. He did all of this without Spencer needing to ask. He wasn't going to put the younger male, who had already worried about appearing weak in his lovers eyes, ask him for a nightlight. Morgan was very understanding of his fear and never ever wanted to make his boyfriend feel awkward about it, but when it started getting worse, So did Morgans worry about him. He was leaving the bedroom light on, along with the hall light. Morgan was concerned.

"Hey Spencer, can we talk?" Morgan asked one night as Spencer laid next to the older male after thoroughly turning what seemed to be every light on the lower half of the house on. "Always." Spencer looked to Morgan, curiosity evident in his stare.

"It seems your fear of the dark has been getting worse, not that its a bad thing." Morgan made a mental note to tread lightly after seeing the panicked look in Spencer's eyes. "You just seem a bit more.. scared at night. You know that there's no monsters hiding in the closet, I've beaten them all up, Reid." Morgan chuckled. Spencer smiled lightly and Morgan got back on track. "Do you wanna tell me what's going on, pretty boy? I don't want to do anything but help you." Morgan set his hand on top of the Young doctors.

"I-i don't know whats going on, I've just been feeling really anxious at night and there's not really anything to tie it to, I promise, Der, I just don't feel OKAY at night anymore and you sleep all the way on the other side of the bed I mean it's like you're in Australia." The Young genius rambled on.

"Hey, Pretty boy, i'm six inches away. Not six thousand miles." Morgan looked into Spencer's worried eyes, and thought. Was Spencer having nightmares again? What was bothering the young boy? Morgan could tell he was lying, Something was bothering him and he didn't feel comfortable telling his boyfriend?

"Reid, You're a very bad liar and i want to know whats bothering you so much that you're scared of our bedside drawers being dark." Morgan raised his eyebrows and sighed, expectantly.

"Morgan. I honestly don't know. If i knew, don't you think i'd be doing everything in my power to stop it? Hell, if I knew i would've done everything in my power for it to of never started!" Reid looked to Morgan, the look in his eyes more sincere now. Morgan nodded.

"I can't spend every night with a light shining in my face, though." Morgan got up and flicked the light off, leaving the only source of light to be the nightlight in the far corner and the hall light, which Morgan quickly executed by shutting the bedroom door.

"Morgan please." Reid panicked, quickly swinging his feet underneath his blanket.

"Reid, honestly. You're fine. I'm fine. A little absence of light wont kill you." Morgan crawled into bed only for the younger, panicked male to swat him.

"I swear to God, Morgan. Turn the light on or else." Reid threatened. Morgan chuckled and crawled on Spencer, Legs on either side of his.

"Or else what?" He sat on the mans thighs.

"Or else.. I'll.. I'll.. sleep on the couch!" Spencer wiggled his legs, attempting to throw The heavier agent off of him.

"You wouldn't." Morgan gasped.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Spencer pushed hard against the hard chest in front of him.

"Pretty boy if you're attempting to push me off of you, This is sad." Morgan laughed.

Reid sighed and gave up, wrapping his thin arms around the hard chest sitting on top of him.

"Please." Spencer whispered.

"I'm doing this to help you." Morgan laid back down on his side of the bed.

"Morgan. I am SCARED of the dark!" Spencer said, as if Morgan did not know it.

"Well then i guess i'll just have to hold you a little bit tighter." Morgan wrapped his arms around the younger sleepy boy.

Before long, Both men's breathing evened out and steadied.

Reid wasn't scared of the dark, He was scared of Morgan not being there.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

**Hey guys it would be great if you left a review!**


End file.
